The trouble with dragoness
by the flaming dragons
Summary: My name is taryn i get teleported to dragon realms and i retrieve a mission protect the two main dragoness in the realm and become mates with them Short story book one!
1. Chapter 1

The trouble with dragoness

I'm taryn i was teleported to the dragon realms with my friends this is my story!

I open my eyes and my arms feeling numb "taryn your awake good" said a familiar voice "caleb is that you?" I heard a voice say "no it can't be, guys follow me to that glowing red crystal."

My group of friends follow me. I place my hand on the crystal i also felt myself change "come on just touch it caleb you need too" i say loudly passing him the crystal. Caleb and the others pass out including me.

"Ignitus you cheeky bugger" out of the shadows a dragon walks to me with a surprised face "How? Never mind you are taryn right?" I nod "better tell them cause they won't last without this" as i finish my sentence i felt my skin change to scales.

"Guys get over here instead of panicking" i yelled at my friends. "Let me introduce you to ignitus he was the fire guardian" my friends look at me scared of me change back to a human.

"What did you do taryn?!" Caleb said looking at the former fire guardian "you guys dont get it do you? We're in the dragon realms" "which are?" I sighed annoyed by my friends "we are in the legend of spyra you stupid idiots" my friends tryed to hit me.

I quickly turn into a dragon "is that all ignitus" the fire guardian replied "im afraid not im going to send your friends back to reality but we need to talk!" My friend dissappear "taryn you need to protect spyra and cynder by having them as your mates".

"But how will i get them to like me" "just stay human for a few days and stay where you are im going to give you a gun that shoots your elements when in your dragon form and a sword belonging to corvo attano now go!"

I bolt up to my friends surprise "taryn what happened and whats that on your waist" i place my hands in front of me a gun and a sword appear. My friend grabs the blade and jumps back "trust me sebastian this won't hurt stand still" i grab my gun and make the green triger on top and shoot at sebastian his hand glows a bright green and heals.

"How did you do that?" "I'm on a mission and you're helping me its to protect the savour of the realms and the former terror of the skies." "Taryn where did you get this gear?" "Ignitus but you have something more close your eyes and think of something that has angered you alot".

My group did what i said they were in immense pain. "Now you see guys but nathen you have something bad the form of a dragonfly" i hear a snap outside "stay here" i step to the entrance and jump down to the news.

There was a purple dragoness and a black dragoness "who are you" they asked in unison "taryn im from a different realm of humans but please follow me i need your help" i say knowing that they would follow.

When i reached my friends they were sitting asking where they were at. "So tell me how it felt defeating malefor" i asked the two dragoness "Taryn where were you and who are they" "you stupid idiot this is spyra and cynder" they waved.

"Nice to meet you all but taryn can you explain why you are in this realm not yours?" "You might need to know this ignitus is alive and well he sorta sent us here!" Spyras face went blank for a few seconds "and well he gave us a mission!" As i gestured my friends that we're going to warfang "and what would that be or do i have to force it outta you".

I change to a dragon "to protect you two now ... can... you stop choking me" cynder stopped choking me when i turned back into a human then at that moment lightning crashed into the ground.

"Guys follow me you too spyra, cynder which dirction is the temple in" i turn into a dragon and flew up knowing that the two were amazed. "Come on i can't last for ever" i said creating a light barrier around the group.

(Warfang spyra's view)

He's very cute that taryn fellow i thought as i saw taryn thinking on the training room chairs "Hey taryn what you doing" i said startling the human and making him fall off him chair.

I giggled "i was thinking about something" taryn replied "what were you thinking about?" "Just what the danger could be" as he said that he passed out. I ran to the unconscious human and carried him to his room.

(Taryns view)

"Ignitus are you here?" I ask looking for the blue dragon "i am but your here cause you wanted to ask me a question is that correct" i nod "so what is the danger that spyra and cynder in ignitus?" "From the darkmaster" i wake to spyra in my face.

"Thank god your okay" spyra said in a worried tone "be careful from today until you can be calm after mating season" "why what are you talking about ..." "the dark master he is going to kill you or cynder on mating season".

Spyra gasped and started to cry "hey its okay its okay" i said comforting spyra. Spyra cryed onto my shoulder and cynder walked in the room "what did you do taryn" cynder put me on my back and her tail blade to my throat "nothing he did nothing" cynder let me get up "its the danger you're in. he's back!" I say making spyra cry even more" i looked into spyra's mind and found something surprising even to me.

Then cynder same thing i get up and sat on my bed "knew this would happen but its all i can do at the moment" i said under my breath "Do what taryn do what?" "Knew this would happen" "sorry i just need some rest thats all and some time to think.

The two left the room and rushed to my desk and wrote a letter for spyra and cynder and hid them well.

(Later)

Everyone's asleep apart from spyra and cynder i thought as i placed spyras card in her room when i silently closed the door i walked to cynders room. I slowed time down and placed the card on cynders pillow and left the room.

"Hey you there what are you doing?" Discovered. I ran as fast as i could, i telepathically say to the two dragoness "go to your rooms and you'll see when you're done come to my room!" I open my door quietly and closed it the same way.

Spyra and cynder walk into my room looking happy "you read the notes?" I said calmly the two nod "now im going to ask both of you a question, will you two be my mates?" I get jumped on by the two dragoness and land on the bed "i think you know the answer for that!" Spyra said excited for her new life to begin.

The two settled down and laid back on the bed one on the right side of me and one on the left "we can't tell anyone just yet or you two will be bombarded with questions" i said making more sence then usual "but we can't be too late" the two fell asleep and left me awake 'man i can get used to this' i thought closing my eyes.

(Morning)

I was woken by caleb "Taryn wake up now" he said looking at me and the two dragoness sleeping next to me on both sides "the guardians are looking for these two" i mouth a one moment as i did that caleb walked out.

I nudged the two sleeping dragoness (cause i fell asleep in my dragon form) "what is it?" "The guardians want you two" the two stretched and walked out but before they did "i will be in here if you need me".

(A hour later)

Spyra and cynder walk in the room "we're back!" I opened my eyes and stopped resting. I turned into a human and looked at the door looking at a dark green dragon in the hall. "What is something wrong?" "Be careful of people around you" i closed the door and sat down.

The two joined me on the bed "my mother died a few years back and i didn't get to meet my father the only family i have is my siblings but they just don't listen" i said looking at a picture in my wallet and i started to cry.

"Every time i fall asleep i have nightmares about my mother being shot over and over". I stopped and grabbed my phone "a signal here but how" i goto contacts and phone my brother "hello" "james its me taryn how are the others" "byrons fine coras being herself and apart from that its all fine why?".

"No reason im in a place where you guys can't find me im in the dragon realms" i hung up "who was that taryn?" I pointed to james on my photo of my family.

"We got a few hours until dusk" i say to the two listening to me "you know we could" "later we gotta make sure there are no people walking in" i reassured. I went to grab somethings for the two but I got pulled back my the collar of my shirt "i really need to get used to this" spyra held my arm down and cynder held the other arm.

"You're not going anywhere without us!" Spyra said making sure i couldn't move to escape. "Is that so!" I teleport off the bed "you shouldn't underestimate me" i say as i walk out and the dragoness follow me without me knowing.

"I know you're there" i said making the two start to move away "fine dont want gifts okay then" as i said that spyra and cynder ran next to me. I laughed "whats so funny?" I replied with "the way you bolted to me as i said that".

Cynder kissed me on my right cheek and spyra kissed my left cheek "thats the first time a girl has kissed me ever even my mother hasn't done that ever" i said before i kissed them back.

I ran into all my friends buying weapons like swords and bows "hey guys nice weapons wanna spar?" Everyone accepts. Caleb first he rushed to attack me but i side stepped and then shot him with a bullet that stunned him.

"I win" sebastian second my hand started to glow "come at me" sebastian was smart and knew the magic i was using didnt work without a rune nearby i rushed and kicked his dragonhood "i really don't have all day".

(19 minutes later)

"You need practice but apart from that all fine just train" i said as my weaponry faded. "Cya guys" "bye taryn" i bought two pairs of bracers one pair for cynder and the other set for spyra. "What why are you two staring at me for?" "The way you fought especially that magic that you used".

"yeah the outsider can be very helpful at times see the mark on my hand" i placed my hand on the table showing off the mark of the outsider "but back on topic thats what the being the empress's bodyguard does that to you" the two looked in awe.

"Well one day after a month of searching for a cure for a desease when i got back with no cure the empress got murdered and her daughter got kidnapped and i got blamed for everything it took a couple of backstabbers to save me well in the end nobody died i saved the daughter and found a cure for the desease".

The two were amazed at the things i did in the past "i changed my name to taryn for certain reasons my real name is corvo attano" i got up and got some stag for dinner for the dragoness "eat up" i said placing the plates on the table.

"corvo do you mind telling us about earth" cynder asked "most of the people are nice but some are just horrible."


	2. Chapter 2

The trouble with dragoness part 2

(Dusk)

"That all i know about earth" i said hours answering questions "im gonna tell you about where you guys are in our realm you are in something called a videogame"

"Corvo you alright with this?" Cynder asked "With what?" "With me and spyra being with you?" I nod "here i wanted to give you girls something" i grab the two pairs of bracers "here their yours" the two take the bracers and kiss me.

"Um one problem for me" cynder said "stand still" i telepathically unlock the shackles on cynder "whats the problem" i say before the shackles fall off. Cynder jumps on me happily "thank you" i just struggle to get out from under cynder "cynder dragon are heavier than humans crushing ribs" i struggle to say.

Cynder lays next to me as well as spyra "wait a second" i say walking to the bracers. The black gem on all of them i take out the black gems and crush them "a certain someone sabotaged the bracers".

(Later)

Everyone's asleep apart from spyra, cynder and all my friends we were all in a secret meeting "taryn why are we up this late?" "i havent been fully honest about my self my real name is corvo but to the main reason the dark master is back" i look at my friends "he's here to kill spyra and cynder" everyone had a your lying face on apart from spyra and cynder.

"He died remember..." "he is alive I've had a encounter with him possessing people just remember to wear one of these everyday" i hand everyone a gem "place it in the hilt of your sword and you two put it in your bracers".

"Same time tommorow" all my friends left apart from of course cynder and spyra. "Lets go to bed I'm tired" the two said in unison "agreed" i say before i teleport all three of us to my room.

I passed out. "You seem to be quite a hastle but not for long" malefor lunged at me but stopped i slit his throat i felt his life essence fade. I woke panting no longer feeling the dark presence disappeared.

I fell back asleep "ignitus i wanna ask you something" ignitus appeared "yes young one" "Is malefor dead" i asked "yes" i knew if you died in your dreams that you died in real life "but one single part of him remains the crystal you gave your friend nathen its cursed!".

I woke up accedently waking the two dragoness "corvo what are you doing" "just go back to sleep i will be back" i teleport to nathens position "nathen give me the gem" i said grabbing the gem from his sword i smash the gem and teleport back to the two dragoness.

"My job is done" i said falling asleep between my two mates.

(Morning)

I stayed in bed as i woke my mates "morning beautiful darlings" i said making the girls aware i was back from the trouble "what happened last night corvo" they both asked "he's dead" "who... yes we're free".

"Time for some trouble" i said as sparx spyra's brother flew in. "A human here in the dragon realms" he continued "especially dating my sister and the evil dragoness" "can i punch him?" I ask while whispering in spyra's ear. She gives me a nod i get up and turn human and punch sparx making him fall on a pillow.

"You should really shut up" i said walking to the bed and sitting on it "spyra you're allowed him to punch me!" "He asked nicely!" I kiss spyra and walk out the room and to a noteboard for the citizens of the temple to read and saw two notes.

I pulled out a marker and linked my name to spyra's and cynder's names. "Man you are lucky" i hear caleb say from behind me "never would have gotten this far in life if not for ignitus".

"You found someone your gonna settle down with" i ask "a ice dragoness named glacia" he replied. "I'm gonna go protect my mates see you later and tell the others to visit my room later" caleb nods.

I walk into the room sparx unconscious on a pillow and the two dragoness talking about when they first met me and my friends in the cave. "Its done" i said looking at sparx "what is?" I gestured them to follow me.

"This you link your name to your mates name or names so people know whos taken" i walked outside and was bombarded by dragoness. I was running away from near 30 dragoness "need help or no" spyra asked flying next to me.

I teleport ahead and transform into a dragon but instead of a painless change it was brutal. I let out a blood curtling scream by spines were covered in blood "are you okay corvo" "yeah just go to the garden" spyra picked me up and flew off to a cave "the red crystals don't work on me grab the thing on my side".

She picks up my guns still on a green bullet "pull that trigger and watch" she did as i said the green light consumed me in light "corvo you alright" "yeah just let the light do its thing." I see the light go into the gun "im alright just help me get up please".

(One hour later my room)

"What happened to him?" I heard my friend reece say "nothing... just tell them I'm fine" i said "well if you're just fine then go find a mate cau..." "i do have a mate reece in fact i have two" "who?" I pointed to spyra and cynder. I turn human to get up and walk to a drinking fountain.

"you should of just stayed in your room" reece said trying to make a point. I stared at the floor and wondered if the experience i had been through was natural "Corvo were you even listening?" "Yeah i was" "anyway we found a way home" i look at him.

(Midday)

I was relaxing outside "did they really find a way home" spyra walks up to me "you ready to come and join the group" i patted the ground beside me. Spyra sat next to me "i was thinking about earth and if i should go back and my decision is I'm staying i feel like i belong here" i said wrapping my wing around spyra.

I walk to the door "guys I'm staying here" "what why?" I realize that spyra replies for the question "he says he belongs here" "its just cause i haven't got anyone apart from my brother and you guys but now i have people to love and live with".

I see a portal open in front of me "well make sure to visit" my friends walk through and close the portal. I turn around and ask "wanna go anywhere before the day ends?" I stop time and teleport to my old house grabbed my computer then i teleport back and start time again.

"The garden or the river" i say "river!" The two said in unison i place my things down on the bed. "Well lets go" cynder said excitedly, i walk in front of the two "so corvo what did you put on the bed?".

"A computer its something i use when I'm bored" i said calmly as i jumped into the river. "I have a surprised for you later on today" i say knowing that my plan was flawless. Spyra sat on the Riverside and cynder went into the water "aren't you coming in spyra" i ask looking behind her to a pink dragoness creeping up to spyra to kill her so i jump out of the water and grabbed my sword and gun.

The dragoness hid from me "who are you what do you want?" "My name is ember and I'm here for revenge!" "Revenge for what?" I yell "for taking corvo attano away from me" "well your talking to him" i fire a shot into the trees scaring the dragoness away.

I sigh and turn to see spyra and cynder running to me and hugged me 'jesus why do some dragoness not get the hint im taken" i said wrapping my arms around my mates.

(Spyra's view)

I kiss corvo on the lips and after a while broke up "thats how we are" i say placing my head on corvo's shoulder "come on lets go enjoy this while we can"

(Hey guys lemons are censored so just pm me if you want to know how it goes)

"Unlike cynder i didn't fall asleep you know that" i said crawling onto his chest. "I know but you really should be quiet about this" he said putting his wing around me "this is our little secret" i said closing my eyes.

(Taryns/corvo's view)

I got up and put the two dragoness on my back and teleported to our room in the temple. "Where have you been corvo?" A bunch of dragoness ask running after me "why should you know?" I ran away and slowed time but one dragoness was a time dragoness.

"Outsider help me please but don't kill them" a shadowy figure appeared "Well you did do a massive favour for me" all the dragoness fell to the ground i jumped over them all and went into my room.

"Corvo whats happening" sparx asked "nothing wanna see something cool?" He nodded i jumped out the window and flew to the top of the temple. I pulled my laptop out my bag and logged in "whats that" "a laptop" i went onto skype and video called my brother.

"Hey james" i say "hey mate i was thinking if your in the dragon realms sent me a picture" i nod "oh yeah one more thing" i turn dragon with the camera facing me "that!" My brother i shocked to see a human that grew up with him was a now full fledged dragon.

"Taryn what are you doing?" Sparx asks not knowing what was happening "oh my god this is why i asked if i could punch you sparx" i said. "So what are you doing?" I ask "nothing at the moment but you up for some ttt."

I sent sparx to watch spyra and cynder and asked "why do you hate sparx" "instinct" my brother laughed i started a ttt server and invited my brother into it.

"Hey taryn" byron says "Be careful byron" "why?" I said the most obvious thing to say "sparx, james can you explain" after a long explanation it was dawn "gotta go james i will send the pictures tommorow."

I shut down my laptop and put in a satchel on my side and instead of going to my room i teleported to james's front door and knocked softly "its unlocked" i turn human and open the door "someone needed some pictures" i said out loud.

"Taryn how did you get here?" I grabbed his hand and teleported to the well next to the entrance. "Oh shit forgot Run just Run" "Why?" I grabbed his hand again and teleported to the temples roof "Ignitus teleported me and my friends here" i continued "and i had to protect spyra and cynder" i showed him my mark "i got my dragon form and these" i said as i place my weapons beside me.

"Plus i changed my name" "too?" I showed him a mask "corvo attano" i looked around "its late here you should get back" i said. I grabbed his hand once more and teleported back to his house. "Talk with you later james" i say turning human.

I walked into my room at the temple "where were you we were looking for you" spyra asked "just relaxing with my brother" i turn to sparx "tell them" he said "my laptop can contact people on earth" i pull it out and show them "i was talking to my brother but when sparx left i teleported and brought him here to talk".

"Thats all" i say like i was in a presentation "Where is he?" Cynder asked "he's back on earth sleeping" i replied. I heard a rumble "i think people are hungry" i walked to the door and put on my mask, i walk out with the two dragoness "you okay you two or is something wrong" i asked concerned looking at sickly looking dragoness.

"No nothing we will meet you at the dining hall" spyra said walking with cynder to the restrooms. I arrive at the dining hall "would you like to order?" A mole said "bacon eggs and coffee please" i sat in a seat surounded by male dragons "finally i can take off this stupid mask" i take off my mask.

"And you are?" A dark red dragon asked "corvo attano aka the half dragon half human" i said quietly "Corvo he's here" i hear a dragoness shout. As they were about to pounce on me cyril came in the room "hey whats going on here" cyril shouted.

"You might need to leave the room for now" cyril said. "Will do" i said walking out the room, i walked into the hallway and run into spyra and cynder "Why are you heading to the entrance?" "Im not just wait in the dining hall for a few minutes" they nodded and walked off. I teleport as a huge group of dragoness run to tackle me.

(5 minutes later)

I teleport into a near empty dining hall holding a bag there were three people spyra, cynder and a dragon trying to get them to mate with him. "We said no and thats final!" I walked up and pulled my weapons out "he bothering you two" i say nearly getting hit with a claw.

"You can't interfere because my mates here" i shot him with enough electricity to paralyse the dragon for a few seconds "you're talking to their mate you stupid ass bitch" i hold my hand out to help the two up from their seats "you okay girls?" I ask.

The dragon grabs my leg and bites it "help... me please" i struggled to say the two knocked the dragon unconscious. I shoot my leg with a healing bullet, the flesh restitched its self back together.

"Damn i think i broke my leg" i said trying not to fall unconscious. I colapse on to the ground "Corvo you ok?" I heard a voice say, i hear a familiar voice say "corvo you didnt give in after my murder you must stand strong" I stand and balance on my sword "im not dying yet" i whisper and started to walk to my room.

I opened the door, i fall on to the bed "go get the healer please" i said in pain spyra rushed out and cynder sat next to me. "ah god this hurts so much" i yelled and cynder blew a soft wind into the wound making it hurt less.

"Thank you" i said grabbing my phone from underneath myself. The wound stopped bleeding "stop stop!" I said looking at the dragoness at my side.

"Where is the human?" Said a cheetah running in with a first aid kit.

(1 hour later)

I'm lying on the bed relaxing until i hear "he's going to be in a cask for a few weeks" i grab my phone "hello?" I ask into the speaker "taryn are you there" james asked "yeah iam and I'm in a cast for a few weeks" i say confusing my brother.

"Why?" I cant tell him the truth "i got in a fight defending two dragoness and the dragon sorta kind of broke my leg" "who were you defending?" I have to now "defending spyra and cynder" i teleport with my sword to balance on.

"And i kinda have two mates" i said appearing behind my brother "why keep it a secret from everyon... oh" i look around and found a chair. "Wanna help me in the dragon realms" my brother nods i teleport us both to my room.

"You might need these" i pass him a sword and everything i had including the same clothes and a gauntlet "just say my name and when you do you will be teleported to me" loud footsteps were heard outside and spyra, cynder and james freaked out.

"Whats wrong?" I asked the two dragoness "grab your gear and... who is this?" I signaled my brother to introduce himself "I'm james and i am corvos brother" as my brother helped me up a loud crash sounded. I summoned my weaponry and armor "malefor's back i quess?" They nod apart from my brother.

"James follow spyra and cynder and be careful" he nods as i grab supplies. I ran out armed to the teeth "i killed you how do you live?" i yelled at malefor grabbing his attention "you can never defeat me i am eternal" "doesn't mean you're immortal".

I rush at malefor and got a straight slash across his gut "you mean you killed people being this weak you are pathetic" i taunted as i slowed time down. I decapitated malefor and banished him to the realm of light, i fell down and landed sword in the pavement.

"Its just them now" i said rushing in to a army of grublins slashing and shooting every grublin i could see. I walked into the temple with my mates and brother i was limping on my left leg.


	3. Chapter 3

The love of dragoness

I looked around "Ignitus?" I said out loud "i am here i want to tell you something important" i look at the shadows ahead of me "and that is?" I ask nicely "you need to stay by spyra's and cynder's sides more than ever now" my eyes widen "you don't mean" "you know what i mean now i must talk to your brother and you at the same time".

My brother appears and he freaked out "Calm down james its just ignitus". "Its true but thats not why i bought you here I'm promoting you two you are no longer strangers in this world but you will be a dragon knight" "i accept" james and i said in unison.

"Corvo remember what i told you and james go get your girlfriend and bring her into the realm" ignitus said as he disappeared. "What did ignitus tell you corvo?" "Im gonna be a father" my brother gasped "don't tell anyone even spyra amd cynder got it" james nods.

I wake up by two sleeping dragoness one on each side of me, spyra moans "corvo you're awake" cynder says kissing me on the lips. I look at my hands they were in dragonkin gloves "corvo you're changing" "not changing, evolving" they looked at me with confused faces.

A helmet covered my head and scale armor covered my body when i was finished i took off my helmet "I'm no longer just a human" i looked at the two dragoness who jumped back in shock earlier "I'm your dragon knight" i made the armor disappear and held my hand out for the two dragoness to use to get up.

My door opened and too my surprise some dragons and dragoness "there he is" i hear a dragoness say, then one of my gloves glow creating a window for a few seconds "follow me quickly" i say to cynder and spyra. We flew through the window surpised with myself i wasn't in my dragon form yet i was flying.

"Good no more turning into a dragon to fly nonsense" i say to myself "Thanks ignitus for everything" i see the two dragoness staring at me. "Who you talking to Corvo?" I hear a voice say from far away. "James get your fat ass over here" i yell.

"spyra, cynder meet jess" i say when james came flying up with another dragon "Corvo can we talk to you for a moment" i nod and flew after them "whats wrong?" "we don't trust your brother Corvo first it was fine but now its just". "I know i went out of control but James is the friendly person in my whole family" i flew down onto the cliff below and sat down.

"Plus we got big news for you" i looked at the sky "i know what your about to say" i said in a very concerning tone of voice. "Corvo whats wrong and don't say it's nothing" i sigh knowing that i couldn't escape this conversation "I've been thinking about where we are going to live" i continued "because we can't just live in a temple for near a hundred years".

(Dawn)

"I love you girls!" I said after finishing explaining to them my worries. "I know you do but like you said we can't live in a temple for years upon end" i look at the horizon "we should head back it's getting late" i teleport us to the temple entrance.

"Just stick next to me" i say quietly the two sandwich me between them. "Whats happening corvo?" I stopped time and snuck into spyra's room. "Get some rest for tommorow" i say as i start time up again "be back soon" i whisper into their ears.

I pull my arm out and turn my dragon sense on. "Come on pick up pick up" i said calling my friends they all pick up "hey guys i have really important news" "what is it" nathen asked "look behind you nathen" he turns around to see me in my armor with my weapons "holy shit!" Nathen screamed.

The others just laughed "im a dragon knight and im going to be a father plus caleb im about to teleport behind you and come with me to the dragon realms" caleb nods.

I teleport behind caleb and grab his shoulder and teleport him to the dragon realms and did the same to everyone except nathen. "Guys find mates caleb go for glacia in your dragon form for the rest of you look at that note any names not having a line connected mean they're free now go!" I walk to spyras room.

I hear yelling from inside "GET AWAY FROM ME" i opened the door to see my mates up against the wall and a dark red dragon walking upto them. "Get away from them now!" I said summoning my armor minus my helmet my eyes were turning white and my weapons grew bigger without the dragon knowing.

"What you gonna do kill me I'm twice as bigger than you" the dragon taunted. My helmet appeared making the dragon cower with fear "Get out now!" The dragon bolted out of the room. "Sorry for leaving you alone" i said turning back to normal eyes back to their light blue colour.

Caleb ran in with a light blue dragoness "Corvo what happened here?" Caleb asked in a panicked state. "Just a stupid idiot doesn't know the difference between taken and free" i said in a irritatied tone i sigh yet another injury avoided, "I'm just gonna go to sleep then i can finally relax for at least for a hour".

I lay down on the bed with spyra and cynder on both sides of me and everyone else left "I can't go five seconds without people trying to steal you both from me" i said closing my eyes feeling two different kisses on my lip and cheeks "i love you" we all said in unison.

A knock on the door startled me "who is it?" I hear faint whispering "we need one to accept at least to win" "who is it corvo?" "who is it" a paper sliped from under the door. I grab the paper "dear spyra i wrote this poem for you" one really sucky poem later "will you accept yes or no" i circle no 3 times then i slid it under the door.

"Who is it Corvo" "a suitor who still hasn't checked the list again". A note slid under the door "goddammit, go to sleep this is going to be a long night" i said in calm voice. I grabbed the note and wrote "hey pal you're going for a taken girl check the note board and stop going for my girl signed Corvo attano ps cynders mine too" i slid the note under the door.

I lay on the bed and closed my eyes making my armor and weapons disappear changed to a human and fell asleep. (A few hours later) Spyra shocked me a little making sure it wasn't lethal "what was that for spyra" i said and laughing in my mind but a chuckle escaped.

"Thats why" she said pointing to my friends in the room "you weren't awake so we pranked you" said caleb who was still laughing "so you all did what i asked good im gonna tell you a secret" i pass them some armor made out of the rarest dragon scales "welcome to the dragon knights initiates" i said as i gave them armor.

The door opens to reveal my brother "james is second in command" i said as my brother walked in. "Spyra cynder you can come in now!" The two came in "anyone want some starbucks?" I asked everyone nods "back in 5 minutes"

(5 minutes later)

I teleport with the starbucks in my hand and everyone apart from spyra, cynder, james and caleb are on the ground "here you go caleb james, spyra, cynder other here starbucks" i give everyone their coffees "so james you enjoying it here" i ask.

"Well apart from all the grublins great" "well it wasn't possible without spyra and cynder" i sat next to the only two dragoness in the room "so yeah first two days here lots of me nearly being killed by a certain dragoness here" cynder shed a tear.

"Sorry for bringing up that cynder" i said. "Taryn you're special not everyday a person will be come mates with two legendary dragons" james exclaimed.

"Oh god help me he's giving the talk that volteer gave me yesterday" i slamed my head against a table.

"James time for the boring talk with byron" i said while logging into skype. James sighed "maybe later!" Cynder was still crying "hey cynder, spyra follow me... james can you make sure they dont mess around" i said opening the door and walking through. "You two wanna go somewhere else?" I asked "garden?" Cynder suggested spyro nodded in agreement "garden ok then".

"You girls are the most beautiful things i ever seen" i said kissing them both on the lips. Spyra and cynder fell unconscious i race to land the 2 dragoness on my back.

(Cynders view)

"Ignitus?" I asked in a soft tone "its good to see you girls again i bet your wondering why i had to bring corvo into this world?" "We already know!" I replied.

"I want to ask you what happens in spyras mine and corvos future" "theres a little problem to corvo but everything is fine and you might want to wake up now!".

(Corvo's view)

Finally movement i thought as cynder opened her eyes "cynder what happened?" She hugged me tightly and short after spyra did the same. "spyra cynder you're really frisky when you want to be!" I said as the two dragoness tackled me down and lay on me, their faces in front of mine.

I kissed them on the lips and wrapped my ethereal wings around them "night you two" i whispered and changed into a dragon and i closed my eyes.

(7.30 am)

Spyra and i woke at the same time. Spyra found my phone and was listening to honor for all "you have very interesting music corvo" i grabbed my phone and turned it off "you can listen to it later if you want" I offered.

"Did you make it?" I nod "i had to have help for this song" i put my headphones in her ears and played dishonored rap.

(7.37 am)

Cynder opens her eyes "morning" i said looking in cynders eyes. I kiss her on the lips "wheres spyra Corvo?" i point to spyra who was still on my phone "spyra can i have my phone back?" She passes it to me and i turn it off.

I put my head on the pillow it was on "Corvo can i ask you a question?" I respond with "sure ask away" spyra continued "what happened after the murder of the empress?" I look at the window and get up "well i was stuck in a prison cell for 6 months after that someone named admiral havelock had the key to my cell and hid it under some bread"

"I got out no one alerted of me then it was a week of eliminating the Lord regent's closest allies i got betrayed the only people who didn't were the boatman and the people who actually trusted me and you know the rest of the story".

I turn around placed my sword on the bed "this was the only weapon throughout that time that i actually used to kill" i look at the inscription on the hilt.

"If i said any more it would cause more harm" i said making the sword disappear. "Lets go off the topic" i said trying to make sure i didn't tell any more of the story then i had to, "i will be right back just lock the door" i say before teleporting.

(8.00 am)

I teleport into my room holding a crossbow containing sleep darts and my gun that i used to use. "Im back..." spyra and cynder weren't there but a note "if you want the two back meet me at the garden tonight."

I reconised the writing "Havelock" i geared up and gather every human in the temple. "Outsider i need a huge favour from you please give my friends your mark" i pleaded then i watched as everyone in the room started to look at their hands.

"This is going to be fun" i said and explained the situation.

(12.00am)

"Its time gear up and prepare for a huge fight i will meet you there" i teleported into the garden. "So we meet again corvo" havelock said looking at a unarmed me "are really gonna fight with no weapons or armor and no other people helping you" i make all my weapons appear and my armor minus my helmet fazing in to reality.

"What was that havelock you traitor now you have to handle all the dragon knights in this realm" all my friends appear. The overseers and the city watch "guy no outsider magic while they live" everyone charges at everyone apart from me and havelock "i should have killed you a long time ago!" I paralyse everyone apart from havelock.

Havelock rushes me as i sidestep. I throw my sword slashing havelocks gun arm, every traitor to the empress try to attack me. My eyes turn white, my ethereal wings grow and spyra's straps loosen as well as cynders "this is why you don't fuck with me and the legendarys" i turn into a dragon.

I summon my weapons and my mates do the same. I shoot my gun at havelock missing "is that the best you got!" I turn back into a human. Havelock rushed me but windblasted him back, i summon my helmet everyone stops apart from me and havelock.

I stop time and stabbed havelock in the leg, i start time again and taunted every traitor in the area. Everyone charged at me.


	4. Chapter 4

The big battle

(Corvo's view)

I fly up and drop thrusting my sword in a overseer's head and run to the two bound dragoness "sorry i took so long" i said cutting the ropes. I throw a dagger at the throat of a guard who was about to attack me, the two fly up watching the battle.

I realized that spyra and cynder were behind me back to back. I pull out my crossbow and summoned my weaponry, "havelock time to finish this!" I shouted at shoot his throat, blood leaked out the slit vein. The battle lasted for hours.

I stabbed and slashed at the overseers in my full set of armor. The guards ran away and the battle was victorious.

I walked away with a missing eye covered with cloth nobody else got injured. "That motherfucker why would he do that knowing he would lose" i said looking at the massacre that had just happened.

My armor disappeared "everyone get some rest you earned it" i said grabbing a small eye from my bag "This is gonna hurt" i place my fake eye in my socket. I screamed but no sound came out, the pain subsided "thank god it doesn't hurt no more!".

I blacked out but when i woke i felt like a weight was lifted from my shoulders. I sigh and try to move my arms "Corvo go back to sleep its 3 am in the morning" spyra whispered, i closed my eyes but i just couldn't get any sleep.

(9 am)

Cynder moaned and opened her eyes and spyra following, i take off the cloth "working great" i said not knowing that the two were awake. "Good morning" i say to the two dragoness, they look in my fake eye "what? Why are you staring at me" i ask.

"What is that in your other eye?' Spyra asked "its a robot eye" i say while sitting up. The two calmed down "wanna just relax today cause i don't want to be injured anymore" i exclaimed.

(Lemons gotta love em)

I looked at the two sleeping dragoness "Don't be out for to long" i said picking up the dragoness and walked to my room. The door was broken "how the hell?" I went inside to see ten dragoness waiting for me to return to my room, "when is he gonna be here..." i tryed to step out before the group found me well it was too late.

"Excuse me but have you seen corvo attano around" i take off my mask "you just don't learn do you trying to get me to mate with you is useless" my cloak was hiding the two dragoness underneath it.

A dragoness grabs both my legs "you can't escape, now claim one of us right now" one said "can't already claimed two dragoness" they see spyra and cynder on my back.

"Well we can force you already" said one dragoness. I teleport me spyra and cynder to the roof of the temple. "Why do dragoness have to be so complicated?" I asked myself, "what did that dragoness mean?" My eyes widen they have to be dead for other dragoness to mate with me.

Spyra wakes to see me stuck in deep thought. I sigh looking at the city of warfang, i stand up and put my hand flat in the air "one message, corvo I'm returning to earth for a while message me when you get this" i pull my fake eye out.

I call james "Corvo what happened to you?" My brother asked as he looking at my empty socket surrounded by dryed blood "you left at perfect time two certain dragoness got kidnapped and a old enemy returned and there was massive battle."

"We were victorious but i lost a eye" i said as i put my electronic eye back in the socket "i think a certain dragoness is awake" my brother points to Spyra. I turn to spyra "yeah i know" i said turning back to my arm, spyra walks next to me.

"You might want to wait to return to earth corvo" my brother says "And why?" I said staring in my brothers eyes. He hangs up "goddammit!" I stand up, spyra kisses my cheek as i look at cynder who was still sleeping.

"Whats wrong Corvo" spyra asks "im just worried before i went into my room and there were some dragoness who had knocked my door down and nearly killed you to forcefully mate with me" i grabbed spyra and the still sleeping cynder by the hand and teleported.

I passed out when we arrived at the area i was looking at. I opened my eyes "Ignitus i want to ask you a question" ignitus appeared "why do other dragoness want to kill spyra and cynder to get to mate with me?" A book floated in front of me.

I read the page that was glowing "a dragoness kills another dragoness for their mates" i opened my eyes noticing that it was later in the day i fall back asleep.

(7 pm)

I woke up and used almost all my strength to build a house "wake up" i said nudging my mates. The two just groaned, i pick them up making the two to wake instantly "what are you doing corvo?" Cynder asked as i walked into the house and i placed them on the bed i made.

I stop time and teleport to my room in the temple grabbed everything i own and teleported back. "We moved to the house i built!" I replied to cynder's question, i place my stuff on the shelf opposite side of the room.

I lay on the bed having used all my strength on the house and my powers "do what you want to do i will just be sleeping here" i said closing my eyes feeling two dragoness cuddle me as i fell asleep.

(10 am)

I struggle to open my eyes as i move my arms to embrace the two dragoness who were cuddling me in their sleep. I look around there was a small amount of light in the room, then i look down the two dragoness were still sleeping but something was off.

They were bleeding, they were dead. I reversed time to a few seconds before their death i wake there was a huge group of dragoness who didn't know i was awake, i bolt up and pull my guns out "GET OUT!" I yelled at the dragoness "why? your our future mate so why make us leave?".

"Im taken so go or die!" I said making my hand glow also making my armor appear, A dragoness shocks me enough to make me pass out the last thing i see is the dragoness picking me up.

(Unknown room)

I open my eyes i was alone in a locked room, i call my brother "pick up please" "hello Corvo how..." i interrupted "teleport to me please i need your help!" He hangs up and appears in front of me. "Mind teleporting me out this room" he has one look at me and nods.

The door opens as james teleports "thanks thats all i needed help with" i say as he disappears. "He escaped!" Ember yells running after me "nice try but i have allies" i summon my wings and flew out a window, i try to teleport but failed "nice try but we weakened your magic. So you can't escape".

I turn into a dragon and used my wind breath to escape ember. I turn human and place my mask on, i fell to the ground expecting it to hurt but i felt nothing "no teleporting ay" i said walking to the window.

When i reached the window i climbed up a shelf, "we wait he will return for them" said a dragoness talking to another dragoness while walking past me. I sneak into the room that spyra and cynder were held in,"Corvo you came for us!" Spyra said quietly as i picked them up onto my back.

I jump out a window cutting myself on the shattering glass. "This reminds me of that time when i jumped through a really high window in the golden cat" i said as i landed, "wait here if im not here in five minutes return to the temple and inform the guardians".

I climb up to the roof and use the trapdoor to get inside. When i land i get discovered "who are you and what do you want?" I hear a dragoness say "you know what i want" i said getting up, the dragoness grabs my arm and trys to inject me with sleep poison i just push her back.

I see a gap that i jump over and ran to it. I wall ran over the gap "i dont need powers to get them back!" I yell attracting every dragoness in the building, i jumpkick a door open and grab the rune on the desk. "Stop right there corvo" ember pleaded as i get on the windowsill "no cause im not living without spyra or cynder" i yelled as i back flipped off the windowsill.

I close my eyes and i felt time stop, i summon my ethereal wings and time continued. I opened my eyes to see ember underneath me and i fly forward avoiding ember "you should've know that i would say no ember i will give you a reward if you say I'm dead" i said telepathically to ember.

I continued to the temple catching up to cynder and spyra "knew i wouldn't need powers to get through there and don't tell any other dragoness that I'm alive" i said flying above the two. "Why is that corvo know what never mind just im glad we are all alive and well almost" cynder said joyfully.

"Well in another timeline you two died in the bed while i was drugged and used for pleasure so yeah" i say landing onto the balcony of my home.


	5. UPDATE

hey guys sorry if i haven't uploaded for a year or so It's just I forgot my gmail account

I will be using another account and thanks for waiting for me, The new account will be The New blazing dragons, The account is right here  
u/7298318/the-new-blazing-dragons


End file.
